Being Watched
by M S Shipper
Summary: Mulder and Scully are being watched.


A white van pulled to a halt outside the J Edgar Hoover Building

Title: Being Watched

Author: M & S Shipper

Rating: R

Genera: General 

Spoilers: None

Summary: Someone is watching Mulder and Scully.

Disclaimer: Any remotely interesting characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 and fox. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A white van pulled to a halt outside the J Edgar Hoover Building. Nobody noticed it's arrival, and probably no-one would notice it's departure, which is too bad because inside lay a surveillance system unparalleled in much of the world. 

Inside, the monitors fuzzy transmission suddenly cleared, revealing the inside of an office. Quite dark for an office really, I noted, even though the lights were on.Audio came on line only seconds later. Everything was set.Glancing down at my watch it noticed it was 8. 21am. They'd be arriving soon.Using my legs to move the chair backwards, I then hauled my feet onto the counter top, sipping on the fresh black coffee I'd just bought. 

8.30 came and went as did 9.30. Where the hell was everyone? I started thumbing through the report again. No, I thought to myself, they were supposed to be in at 8.30. My brow furrowed considering my options. I could ring the boss, not an enticing prospect, or I could just wait however long it took. Waiting won. Settling back in my chair again I continued watching the screen. 

Almost immediately the door opened. A beautiful redhead walked in followed by her lanky partner. Damn, she was hot I thought to myself almost dropping the coffee. Maybe a career in the Bureau would have been fun. All of sudden the Audio picked up voices.

"Mulder, this has to be the most Dumb Ass case you've ever pitched to me as an x file." 

Oh feisty too, this assignment was going to be interesting.

"'Dumb ass'? Scully,sincewhen do you say 'dumb ass'?

"Since you became one."

You go girl!

"I'm assuming that's why you took me out to breakfast. You knew this would never fly with me without some serious bribery."

"Well did it work?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

Oh, I was interested now, what would this x file entail. Would it be enough to hang them with, well metaphorically speaking.I couldn't wait to hear it.

" Mulder, did you honestly think I'd jump up and down over a case about. . . "

I was sitting on the edge of my chair now waiting to see just what she was going to say. The guy, I looked down at my report, Mulder, what kind of a name is that, was motioning to her to be quiet, and looking suspiciously around the room.

Shit. 

His head was rapidly approaching the camera, now filling the screen entirely before my screen went fuzzy.

Double shit! I'd lost the feed now. What was I going to do? If I didn't get what they were after, this would be my last assignment. All hope was not lost though. Turning up the microphone a little more, I focused in on the sounds coming from the room. There was a lot of shuffling going on, papers moving about, drawers opening and closing. They were ripping the place apart.

"I think we're ok now Scully." 

["Fucking Hell!" ] I yelled, reaching frantically for the volume control.The voice had boomed out of the microphone momentarily deafening me. My ears were still ringing from the sound.

"Don't be so paranoid Mulder and stop ripping the place apart, you'll be the one cleaning it up. Anyway, I doubt there's anything else in here. In fact I'll bet that's one of your old surveillance devices that you found." 

There was silence for a moment as all speaking and rummaging stopped. 

"I just want you to be safe Scully, don't you know that? It's all I've ever wanted, well that and " He stopped mid sentence but there was no misconstruing his intentions. He liked her. The tone of his voice was mellow, slow and deep, his words seductive. 

I listened intently for what her response would be, she was silent for a moment. I waited. Would she reciprocate his affections? Were they fighting off their feelings? How long had they waited to be together? I was focusing so hard on the speaker that I thought I heard footsteps but my fears abated when she began to speak. 

"Mulder, What were you going to say?"

There was only silence again. I empathised with the guy. It's kinda hard to just come out with something like that. How many women had I had crushes on over the years? Only rarely did they ever find out my feelings, and even more remote was a reciprocation.

She spoke again, obviously realising the severity of her question.

"Wait, don't say anything. I can see it on your face, in your eyes, you don't need to say anything else. We've been partners for a long time Mulder and over that time I've become very fond of you."

Aww, shit, I felt for the guy, 'fond?', she was winding up for one of the worst kind of let downs.

"Well fond is probably the wrong word, not strong enough." She paused dramatically. "I love you Mulder and I'm pretty sure you love me too.'

There was no reply to her admission, hell, I was sitting here open mouthed, no wonder he couldn't reply.

"I take it that open mouthed nod means yes?" She said chuckling. " Oh come over here."

I could hear movement in the room. And then the faint moist sounds of their lips meeting, obviously in a passionate embrace. It's amazing how painfully erect I'd become in just a few moments. I didn't think it was possible to be any harder until I heard her start making these delicious moaning noises.

God, I had a picture in my mind which was quite vivid, but where the hell were surveillance cameras when you needed them.

There was a faint thud against metaland I imagined that they were now pressed against the filing cabinets, rubbing their bodies against each other. I'd love to be running my hands up and down her back, finally roaming under her shirt then down into her. . . 

"Oh, god Mulder." The sound of her throaty voice filling the van was almost my undoing. Her breaths were coming quite fast now as were my own. What the hell was he doing to her to elicit these kind of sounds? Were they fucking right there in the office? I was entranced unable to turn away, my lips had turned dry, so I moistened them with my tongue.

"Mmmm. . . . Mulder. . . Now." He obviously had the green light now, lucky bastard. She was so ready for him I swear I could almost smell her arousal though the microphone. I leaned in ready for the finale when all of a sudden the doors to the van flew open.

The contrast of light was initially blinding, but it only took me a moment to focus on who was at the door. It was Mulder, gun aimed at my head.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur, I was cuffed and lying face down against the floor in a matter of moments. The woman's voice was still coming through the microphone, loud and clear. It seemed to throw him a little off balance, I wondered if it was enough for me to get away, but the pressure of his knee against my back told me otherwise.

"Yes . . . Mulder. . . yes!" She cried her voice becoming husky and out of breath. I heard his chuckle before he removed his mobile phone.

The shill chirp of her mobile phone wafted through the speaker, which was followed by her answering beep.

"Okay Scully, as much as I'd like to hear the rest of that, everything's fine now, you can stop."

"Thanks Mulder, you do realise I'm not going to let you get away with that." 

"I was hoping you wouldn't." His voice had lowered to that seductive tone again, but in this context it just came out as a leer.

"If there is ever a next time you'll be providing the entertainment." She said obviously not amused.

"Yes but I'll have this one on tape forever." He stated smugly.

"You wouldn't da. ." But he turned the phone off mid sentence, ending the call. The speaker in the van picked up her grunt of frustration.

He laughed.

"Feisty one you've got there." I couldn't help myself. "Bet she's a handful."

He was quiet a moment, probably about to lay a few punches into meThat thought vanished quickly though. He seemed different to normal law enforcement officers, more in control of himself, not allowing himself to become angry.

"A handful? You wouldn't know the half of it." He said helping me back up and out of the van into the waiting police car outside.

As the car began to pull away from the side walk I saw the angry redhead storming across the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The End

Well, what did you think?

Please review for me.

I'm considering a shippier sequel, but only if anyone is interested.


End file.
